All or Nothing
by c4rrion
Summary: Vic from Pierce the veil and Tay from We are the in crowd fanfic. The two of them became really great friends after hanging out together at last years warped, they then swapped phone numbers and have been talking ever since. After Vic admitted liking Tay they started hanging out between tours when they could. But how do things pan out when they are billed for the same tour?


Being a member of a now well-known band, touring the world and playing to millions of idolising fans was something he could deal with, standing face to face with the girl he'd been speaking to for a long time after lasting seeing each other, was something he could not.

At the back of an almost empty tour bus, Vic was busying doing nothing, nothing but pretending to be occupied. This wasn't a lie though, he was busy. Thinking. Outside he could hear the rest of the guys messing around on their bmxs, waiting for the other band to make it to the bus. He wanted to be out there with them, having a laugh and enjoying himself, but he couldn't, he just couldn't face it. Vic sighed to himself quietly, sitting back against his bunk. They'd met up a few times, laughed and been rather awkward, well on his behalf, but this was going to be completely different. Its not like he could go home at the end of it, say goodbye and worry quietly to himself about all the things he may of said wrong, no she'd be there.. when he woke up, when he was sat with the guys watching tv or playing on the Xbox, she'd be there when they went out for breakfast and when he went to sleep. Vic's stomach was torn, part of him wanted to beam at the thought of her always being around, '_that'd be great' _he thought_ 'if I was invisible that is'_ he sighed again and rolled his eyes, picking himself up off the floor and knelt next to his suitcase, preoccupying himself once again.

"I hope the bus isn't too far from here.. this suitcase only has one wheel, and I'm about to snap the other off in a minute" she grumbled to herself angrily as her suitcase wobbled to the side and almost toppled over itself every time there was a slight uneven wedge in the sidewalk. "you're the only one that's in a hurry here Tay" Jordan laughed, a solid few feet behind her. "Oh hush" she hissed, a little less menacing then she had first intended, but her voice seemed to crack in her throat. He was right though, and she knew it . '_why am I rushing? damn it, I'll get there when I get there. Its not like he'll of gone anywhere .. I mean them' _she thought to herself, a small smile creeping through her composed expression. She shook it off the best she could and kept at her pace, not wanting to show Jordan any satisfaction.

Not long after they eventually made it to the bus, with Tays suitcase still just about intact. As they came closer Tay could just about make out the three guys, mike was ridding circles around tony who had Jaime strapped to his back, clinging on for his life.

Jaime clung closer to Tony as he waved over to them before nudging Tony in the back. Laughing, Mike swung himself off the bmx and put it down on the floor, allowing it to slam into the other two, he grinned back at them as he made his way over, smiling widely.

She was expecting to see him pop up behind mike any second now, mirroring his brothers excited expression. But he didn't, in fact thinking about it she realised she hadn't seen him on the bikes with them, she'd just presumed he would be out here waiting to see her .. and the guys of course she added, knowing how stupid she was starting to sound since he wasn't even around to greet her. Everyone was exchanging hugs and fist bumps by now, and she was stood in centre lost in thought and looking like a complete and utter loon. "Ow" she mumbled, firing a glare towards Jordan who had elbowed her straight in the ribs, "What was that for?" she asked, prodding him in the chest. "You were day dreaming" he replied, with his usual grin spread across his jaw. "I wasn't day-"she began, rather embarrassed by his comment, but before she could finish Jaime had put himself straight between the pair of them and was grinning widely at her. "Hey Tay!" he said, pulling her in for a hug, she laughed at how easy going and happy he was as she hugged him back "Hey Jaime, its good to see all you guys again" she smiled, his infectious happiness getting the best of her. " I know, its been a while, since warped I believe" Jamie said more to himself, as he thought about it. She couldn't stop herself, even if she wanted to "Where's Vic ?" she asked looking around slightly, so it didn't seem overly apparent that was really all she was thinking about. "He's in the bus, unpacking his things…go say hi to him if you want" Jaime said softly, giving her one of those knowing looks only a friend would give you, when they know exactly what you're thinking. Tay smiled and nodded at him in reply "Thanks" she said, making her way up the steps and into the bus, that look Jaime gave her.. did he really know what she was thinking? Had Vic said something about her to him? Her legs were trying to walk up the steps and trying to storm back to Jaime and demand he tell her everything, '_crap I'm gonna fall'_ she thought, hauling herself up the steps as her mind wandered over all the drastic measures of what Jaime meant by that look.

Tay sighed in relief as she managed it up the daunting three steps without tripping and face planting the floor. As she turned around she saw him, he was knelt down next to the bottom right bunk facing away from her. She couldn't help the grin that widen across her face as she starred at his back for a second, he had his usual brown shorts on and the pale vest top that rested on his olive skin. Her legs were already walking slowly towards him before she'd even commanded them to, as she got closer the smile arched against her cheeks seemed even more unwilling to moved. "Hey" she breathed, resting a hand on his shoulder as not to scare him.


End file.
